The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct cultivar of rabbiteye blueberry plant botanically known as a Vaccinium ashei and herein referred to as ‘T-1101’, as herein described and illustrated.
The new blueberry plant variety ‘T-1101’ was selected in Griffin, Ga. in 2007. The new variety ‘T-1101’ ripens around late May in southern Georgia. The fruit of the new variety ‘T-1101’ are large, with favorable firmness and good flavor. The new variety ‘T-1101’ has good yield and is vigorous with an estimated chilling requirement of about 400-450 hours at or below 7° C.
Pedigree and history: ‘T-1101’ was selected in 2007 in Griffin, Ga., originating from seed of open pollinated ‘Vernon’ fruit collected by Dr. Scott NeSmith in 2004. The maternal parent, ‘Vernon’, is a 2004 release and the subject of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,291. The paternal parent is unknown. ‘T-1101’ was first asexually propagated by softwood cutting in Griffin, Ga. commencing in 2007. The new ‘T-1101’ selection has been tested in plantings in Alapaha and Griffin, Ga. since 2009. This new variety has also recently been asexually propagated by tissue culture.